1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fishing rod handles and reels, and more particularly to economical equipment of this type intended for children, ice fishing or similar uses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional fishing rod handles have outside mounted reels secured thereto by means such as metal springs or wires. Not only is such equipment relatively awkward and cumbersome, but the parts and labor needed to attach the reel to the handle increase the expense of the unit.